


Anxiety Buds

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band)
Genre: A lot of Sulli mentions from now on, Anxiety, Gen, I'm going to add to this every so often, friendship!, friendship?, support group?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Wheein and Mina go to a meeting for anxious idols. But no one else showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**-A Basement in Seoul-**

"Well, this didn't work."

_Tell me about it,_ Wheein thinks.

This was supposed to be a room full of her fellow idols, all with some issue they feel like sharing. It was meant to be a way for everyone to open a bit, build relationships, work on healthy ways of dealing with the stress of their lives, etc.

But no. No one showed up. Well, not no one. 

Sunmi was here, but she was the one who set it all up. Other than Wheein, Mina was here.

Yup, that Mina. The one in TWICE.

Now, it wasn't like they didn't know each other, but they weren't best friends.

_Are we even friends? _Wheein wondered. _No. Not really. _

But as Sunmi is leaving them alone her own home, they might as well try to be.

"I can't believe she just goes out with us here," Wheein says after Sunmi has (very loudly) shut the front door.

Mina only nodded in response. 

_She must be shy_, Wheein tells herself. _A softer approach might work better._

_BUT I'M MAMAMOO! WE DON'T DO CALM!_

_Maybe a calm head voice would help._

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asks.

"Huh?"

"You- you said all of that out loud," Mina said, moving to sit in the seat next to Wheein.

There were about 10 chairs arranged in a circle for all the people who should have came.

"I'm sorry." Wheein looks to the Japanese girl that is now closer to her.

"You're okay. My group's usually loud, I'll deal," Mina tells her with a soft laugh.

"Well, okay. Do you... want to attempt what this would have been if... you know, anyone had shown up?" Wheein suggests. _She looks a little down. Beautiful, but broken._

"Umm, we can try," Mina said with a nod. "You first."

"Oh, okay. Well, I happen to be sitting out of the KCon right now and I'll be out for bit. I suffered a panic attack while at the airport, and that's when I knew I just couldn't anymore. RBW took care of me, hospital visits, psych evaluations, that kind of stuff. Ultimately, I wasn't suitable to continue."

"Similar to myself. I feel like this had been building under for a long time, but then so much happened this year. With myself, my group, the idol community as a whole. It just wasn't good for me anymore. I couldn't do it anymore."

"Everything felt different, right? Like nothing you did was right and, in the spotlight, it was a lot worse?"

"Exactly."

_Wait, are those... tears?_

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mina finally says after the tears stopped. She spoke softly, but Wheein decided it was best to not press any more.

_Wasn't Mina the gamer one? Sunmi would kill me if I went looking through her house, though. _

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Wh-what?" Mina asked softly. She heard what was said, she was just confused on why.

"Do you want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Wheein repeats slowly.

"Why?" _Does she think I didn't understand? I'm Japanese, sure, but still._

"I don't know. You want to play?" Wheein says, her hand already in a fist.

"Sure. But are you like, 25?" Mina looks at her questioningly.

"Yeah, but aren't that much younger," Wheein says, giving Mina the same head tilt.

"True," Mina shrugs.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Set up." Wheein holds out her fist.

"Oh, right." Mina balls up one of her hands and holds it out to meet Wheein's.

"Kai, Bai, Bo!"

"Ha, I won!" Mina yells excitedly, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Whoa, you have a voice," Wheein says with a smile.

"Oh, was I loud?" Mina asked in her usual quiet tone. _Wheein has a dimple. Like Chaeyoung and Tzuyu._

"Well, louder than before. But that's okay," Wheein tells her putting an arm on the younger girl's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Mina again meant why. _I hope she doesn't think I don't under what she said. I'm fluent, just confused._

"Let's hang out, but not in a basement," Wheein explained.

"But-"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," Mina admitted with a shake of her head.

"Well, come on, then." Wheein stood up, reaching her hand out to the Japanese girl.

"Okay." Mina took the hand and followed Wheein up and out of Sunmi's home. Mina made sure the door was locked and followed Wheein down the street.

The two hung out for the rest of the night until Mina got a call from Jihyo telling her that they were going to have a group meeting about what JYP had told Jihyo at her meeting with him earlier. Wheein brought Mina to her dorms before texting Byul.

<Wheein>

Byuli, I'm at the TWICE dorms.

<Byul>

What? Why are you in their home?

<Wheein>

No, unnie. I'm outisde. I was with Mina all evening.

<Byul>

Don't go harassing the children, Whee.

<Wheein>

Just pick me up. 

Wheein puts the phone in her pocket and sits on the curb. She's waiting for Byul when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Wheein?" A voice asks from above her.

"Yes?" Wheein turns around to face the oldest of the TWICE girls.

"Thanks for bring her out. She seems to be in a somewhat better mood from this morning," Nayeon tells her.

"No problem," Wheein says with a smile. "I feel better after today myself."

"I'll be sure to let her know that."

"Can I have her number? In case she wants to hang out again?" Wheein asks.

"Sure. Here," Nayeon hands her Mina's contact on her phone.

"Thank you."

<Wheein>

Hey. It's me, Wheein. I got your number from your Unnie.

<Mina>

Hi, Wheein. Want to come over tomorrow? I got a new game.

_I guess we're friends now_, Wheein thinks from her own home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Wheein text after her new release.

**Mina:** Hey.

**Wheein: **What's up?

**Mina: **Oh, I just wanted to say congratulations on your solo comeback.

**Wheein: **Thank you!

**Wheein: **I heard you finished filming your part of TWICE's comeback.

**Mina: ** Yeah! It wasn't as easy as before, but I managed to get through it.

**Wheein:** I bet your group helped a lot?

**Mina:** They did. It was really good to have them there.

**Wheein: **Are you excited for you comeback?

**Mina: **Even though I won't be in everything, I really, really am.

**Mina: **Maybe after this, I can work towards trying harder.

**Wheein: **You already work hard enough. You can't force yourself.

**Mina:** I want to be the best for my group and fans.

**Wheein: **You already are the best.

**Mina:** You know, that really means something coming from you.

**Wheein:** I mean it, you know.

**Mina: **Yes, Unnie. I know.

**Mina: **Are you busy?

**Wheein: **No, not really.

**Mina: **Do you think you can come over? Or I can visit you?

**Wheein:** Why?

**Mina: **Can I just want to hang out with a friend?

**Wheein: **Mina...

**Mina:** Fine, I want help with vocals.

**Wheein: **Have snacks ready, because I'll be there soon.

**Mina: **Actually, I'll just order something.. Momoring kinda ate our entire kitchen after dance practice.

**Wheein: **Of course, I'll pick it up on the way.

**Wheein: **See you soon.

**Mina: **See you, Wheein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else in love with Wheepup's voice in Goodbye? No? Just me then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein hangs with Mina on the night of her teaser's release.

**-A bench in a park-**

"Hey, you made it," a covered up Wheein says when she spots a covered up Mina approaching.

"Yeah. Have you been waiting long?" Mina asks, sitting next to Wheein on the bench.

"Not really." Wheein hugs Mina tightly before whispering in her ear, "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Ah~ Unnie. You say it like it's a drug deal," Mina giggles.

"Is it not a drug deal? You met me in a empty park late at night all covered to hide your identity after I texted you that I needed something?" Wheein explained.

"You asked for Dahyun's ChocoPies, not weed," Mina says playfully.

"But wasn't it dangerous to get?" Wheein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess, yeah," Mina shrugged.

"Now that that's settled, you got them?" Wheein asked, rubbing her hands together like a criminal.

"Yeah," Mina said, digging into her backpack and pulling out a box of stolen ChocoPies and handing it to the Korean woman.

"Yay. Okay, ready? It's almost time," Wheein says, excitedly opening the box.

"Yeah. I can't believe it," Mina whispered softly. Wheein heard her, though. She put the box down and wrapped an arm around her younger friend.

"I'm really proud of you, Mina-yah," Wheein tells her.

"Thank you, Unnie. It should be up in a minute," Mina says, shuffling closer in the older girl's arm and pulling her phone out.

The minute is up and Mina refreshes the channel so the video will appear. She takes a deep breath before clicking the video titled: _TWICE "Feel Special" TEASER Mina_

It's only twenty seconds long, and most of it doesn't even show her, but Wheein looks at the screen like it's Avengers: Endgame. She can't waste even a millisecond on blinking. Mina doesn't even look at her video, she just watches her friend, looking for any reaction.

"So..." Mina started when the video ended.

"So..." Wheein said back.

"You didn't like it?" Mina asked, fear bubbling inside.

"Like it? I loved it! You looked so beautiful!" Wheein shouted.

Mina blushed at the compliments as Wheein shook her shoulders and continued to overreacted about the few seconds long visual of Mina.

Once she calmed down a bit, the two sat on the bench for a couple of hours. They talked about how long that glitter took to get out, ate away at Dahyun's snack, watched Queendom stuff, talked some more about life and their members. It all could have been 10 minutes with how short it felt before they had to go.

As always, they must part again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina looked AMAZING, right? So good to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina wants to help, but she needs help.

**Mina:** Did you hear?

**Wheein:** Yeah.. It sucks.

**Mina:** We have to do something.

**Wheein:** What?

**Mina:** We have to do something to make sure no one else...

**Wheein: **oh.

**Mina: **Let's retry the support group. I bring my members, you bring yours.

**Mina:** Have them connect to everyone the know. Idols, actors, business professionals, everyone.

**Wheein: **Mina, are you sure this will work?

**Mina: **It has to.

**Mina:** We can't keep going on like this.

**Mina:** Someone has to do something. 

**Wheein: **I have a feeling this is only the beginning...

**Mina:** The beginning to a better future. 

**Mina: **For all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worries for their plan.

Mina sits on her bed with her laptop open, Wheein laying next to her scrolling through her phone. The two have spent a week planning and perfecting this and tomorrow night is finally starts.

Sulli's passing has shaken the Kpop community but rather than dwelling on the negativity, these two want to make a change. Sure, Mina started the idea but it never would have gotten anywhere without Wheein and everybody else.

Mina and Wheein worked on getting everything ready and getting people to actually come. This is an inside job, working from the idols and outwards to the world.

TWICE and MAMAMOO were just the start. Mina and Wheein each told their group about the plan and from there, the word got around pretty quickly. With Moonbyul and Nayeon especially, yeah.

Moonbyul got all her (girl)friends and contacted her other companions. Nayeon dragged BLACKPINK and Red Velvet in, and Sana got Eunha to share the message. Jihyo got her Daniel too, and Momo talked to Heechul to get the previous generations involved.

Thanks to the large network they have between the two group, they have a bunch of confirmed people going to the event and even more considering to go.

Mina closes her laptop and gives Wheein's butt a few taps to her attention.

"Yeah, Mina?" Wheein says, turning around.

"Do you think this is really a good idea? Like, starting this campaign?" Mina asks, laying on her back next to Wheein.

Wheein props herself up on an elbow and looks at her friend. "What do you mean? Of course it's a good idea."

"I just feel like I'm using Sulli's situation to get popularity and attention," Mina worries aloud.

"This isn't about popularity or attention, Mi. This is bigger than both of us and Sulli would have wanted something like this," Wheein tells her. "This is going to help everyone. We're all in this together, girl."

"But... What if people come at me like the did Sulli? She only wanted to help, too."

"Don't think like that. She did want to help. What everyone else was saying about her was from their own ignorance. It sucks that this had to happen, but maybe now they will see the power of their words and watch out."

"I don't know-"

"Besides, you have me! I am literally the best person on the face of this-"

Wheein's sentence was cut short by the slap in the arm she got from Mina. A slap that came with a small smile, so obviously it was worth it.

"Seriously, Mina. This is a great idea of yours," Wheein said softly, pulling the other girl into a quick hug.

"Ours. It's our idea," Mina says when she pulls out of the hug and stands up from the bed.

"Yeah, 'cause if it fails, you don't want to be the only one they blame, right?" Wheein jokes as Mina cleans up the discarded snack wrappers from earlier.

"Exactly, Unnie," Mina said, walking out of the room, most likely to the kitchen.

"Wait, really? Mina!" Wheein calls after her. She can hear Mina's faint laugh from down the hall. _That little-_

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes to Mina and Wheein. Get well soon to both.


End file.
